Sales of glass-ceramic hot plates have been increasing constantly for several years. This success is particularly explained by the attractive appearance of these plates and by their ease of cleaning.
Let us remember that a glass-ceramic originates from a glass, known as a precursor glass, the specific chemical composition of which allows by suitable heat treatment known as ceramification (or ceramization) to bring about controlled crystallization. This partially-crystallized specific structure gives the glass-ceramic unique properties.
There are currently different types of glass-ceramic plates the appearance of which can vary according to the type of heating used or the end-use: plates that are white or black, with or without openings (for example, openings for burners), having local deformations (support blocks), curved or straight shapes, inclined edges, etc. Each alternative form is the result of significant study and numerous tests given that it is very tricky to modify these plates (for example their composition) and/or the method of obtaining them (changing the temperature for example) without risking an unfavorable effect on the desired properties (solid structure, resistance to thermal shock, smooth appearance, high transmission in the wavelengths in the infrared domain and low transmission in wavelengths in the visible domain without in any way concealing the heating elements when they are on for safety reasons, etc).
Thus, it is known practice for the edge of the plates to be beveled using grinding techniques to give a better appearance and to allow more ergonomic operation and ease of cleaning, without detracting from the mechanical strength of the plates, as long as the bevels remain of limited width (well below 35 mm, these bevels generally being of the order of 12 mm wide), increasing the width of the bevels hitherto posing problems, particularly irregularity of the line along the crest of the bevels.